Mere Fantasy
by Animevampireknight21
Summary: (set back when Kaname and Yuuki were young) Yuuki grew sick each and everyday. Kaname knew her life would come to a halt soon...He didnt want to believe it, but he had to face the truth...his precious future with Yuuki...was soon going to be a mere fantasy. (Based off of song: Soundless Voice by: Valshe)


**Quick A/N: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT AT ALL! And also, a lot of my stories are going to be really angsty and have a lot of CD in them (character death) but if you have any requests for what story I should write next and whether or not it's a romance or angst like all my others, please let me know by sending me a private message! Thank you and I hope you enjoy. **

All the screaming in the world couldn't bring her back to me. All the tears in the world couldn't give her one more chance to experience life. I remember that day, that dreaded day. It was the day that I wanted to give up on life, the day I would give anything to bring her back.

_She wore the most beautiful yellow dress. Her hair was put up in the most beautiful chocolate brown braid I had ever seen. She was such a fragile flower that day. _

"_Oni Sama, Oni Sama over here!" she called out to me from across the room. I looked up from my book to see her over by the grand piano. She tried so hard to play. I laughed each time she hit a wrong key and her eye brows knitted together in anger. I got up from my seat and walked over to her; sitting down on the bench and grabbing her hands gently. _

"_I will teach you how to play. Keep your fingers on mine and follow my lead" I placed her dainty hands atop of mine and started playing; smiling the whole way through. Beautiful music filled the small room. To me, it was like we were the only two people in the whole world. I cherished every moment I was given with my beautiful Yuuki. She was born a weak vampire. She didn't have enough blood in her body, making her constantly hungry. Her hunger was never satisfied. She always craved blood. She was considered a dangerous vampire even though at times she was bedridden. _

"_Oni Sama," I heard her squeak out meekly. I turned over to the tired young girl. She rested her small head gently on my shoulder and closed her eyes, sighing contently. "Papa said that I might be visiting heaven soon." she managed to smile "I don't know why he was crying though. Heaven seems like a wonderful place, a place with no pain and no suffering, just my type of place." I choked back as many tears as I could. Doctors couldn't even save Yuuki, oh how they tried everything in their power. We had asked them if there was any amount of blood that would satisfy her. They all said the same heart breaking thing "Yes but the amount of blood to satisfy her is almost all the blood of a full grown Pureblood male." My father was the only male pureblood we were close with. We couldn't let him die for Yuuki. _

"_Yuuki, heaven isn't as wonderful or beautiful as you. And I bet, on our wedding day, you will look absolutely breathtaking." I said through choking down my emotion. A smile crept onto her pale lips. We were destined to be married. I was so happy when I had heard the news, as was she. But as time went on, Yuuki became weaker and weaker meaning her future with me, was just a mere fantasy in the eyes of an adolescent girl. She didn't know that she wasn't going to marry me; she thought she was going to grow old with me. Just to keep her spirits high, I would occasionally sit with her and discuss our wedding, her dress, the music, and even the location of the event. It always brought a smile to her face. I felt Yuuki slipping off of my shoulder. I was too slow to catch her as her head slipped onto my lap. I thought that Yuuki was having another heart episode but before I could press my hand down to feel her heart beat, she lifted her weak hand and grabbed mine. _

"_Oni Sama, I'm not having an episode" she said quietly "I think I am ready to go visit heaven." I felt a pang at my heart that hurt more than a thousand needles. I let the tears stream as I held her weak body close to me. I looked down at her to see a smile still gracing her. "Oni Sama it's just a visit. I will be back on time for our wedding…" I was speechless. Even in the face of death she still managed to stay calm and collected. To keep her as calm as she was, I plastered a smile onto my face and wiped my eyes. _

"_Good. I'm glad I-it won't be a long visit." She nodded slightly. I tried my best to slip in my final goodbyes without raising any suspicions from her. "Yuuki, I love you with all my heart and always will. Remember that while you are visiting. If you ever miss me, just call out to me." I bent my head down and kissed her lips softly. The small 8yr old nodded to me. _

"_I will…I love you to Oni Sama. Please save your tears for when you need them…I will be back soon..." Her eyes where drooping. I was so frightened. Papa and Mama weren't home. I was left alone with a dying child in my arms. I shook Yuuki gently. _

"_Yuuki come on, don't leave yet I need you to stay with me right now. Mama and Papa might want to say goodbye to. So let's talk for a bit" I managed to get all of that out between tears. She nodded again but it was so slight that I didn't feel it. I started talking about our wedding day. I started to explain how we were going to be the happiest pureblood couple in the whole vampire realm. I told her how mother and father would be standing by our sides and how father would give her away. I went on talking for quite some time, even though I knew I was only having a conversation with myself. I knew she was gone but I didn't want to admit it. I let the tears fall casually down my face. I picked her limp body up and carried her outside to the family garden. My father knew that she was going to die in short order so he prepared her a bed of roses for her to lie on. He told my mother and me that if she were to die when no one else was home to help, then we lie her there until someone returns home. I always feared of coming home and seeing her lying there. I never thought it would be me to lay her there. I gently placed her on the flowery bed and knelt down beside her. Life would never be the same…_

So many years have passed. I can still hear her laugh ringing through my ears. No matter what, I will always love her…

**A/N: I wrote this all in the time period of 5am-7am AT SAKURA CON IN SEATTLE! I was sitting on the window sill of my hotel room window, looking at the convention being set up for the next day, and writing this crying lol. I had such a great time at the con! Write a review if you were there!**


End file.
